


In Hot Water

by rin0rourke



Series: Outlines and Ideas [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Brain storm, General outline, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin0rourke/pseuds/rin0rourke
Summary: Spring spirits don't exactly live up to the stereotypes, much to Jack's suprise. Good thing too, because no one likes being ruled by their hormones.





	In Hot Water

So Jack is BARELY past his eighties when he starts his heat, and he's been through five of them, and no one goes through heat until their first century, when they are technically "legal". He's also one of very few Winter Spirits capable of going into estrus, like Boreas and Pamola. But both of those gods are long faded, so no one knows how to effectively treat a Winter spirit's heat.

 

Spring Spirits have a reputation for being promiscuous mostly because of rumors that they "kidnap" spirits in heat and take them to "secret locations for orgies" when in actuality Spring Spirits are INCREDIBLY protective of spirits with these "fertility complications" and bring them to safe houses away from those who would take advantage of their impairment.

 

To spring spirits mating with someone in their heat without prior magical contract consent is major taboo, these spirits are considered under the influence of their estrus and incapable of consent. Though prior consent can be withdrawn at any time.

 

They even have "physical therapists" spirits who you can contract to help you through your heat prior to starting it. The Groundhog is one, and he and Bunny often disagree with each other over this. Aster believes any mating during heat is wrong, due to inability to withdraw consent, prior contract or no.

 

Although Aster is Jack's primary care provider, being the oldest and most capable healer who can figure out how to treat a Winter Spirit, the Groundhog is Jack's nurse/therapist because he can shapeshift into a tiny groundhog and Jack is at first uncomfortable around large spirits that could overpower him.  
Aster is worried Jack will contract Groundhog when he reaches age of consent, being a guardian of childhood he considers Jack MAJOR jailbait and is extra protective of a CHILD in premature estrus.

 

But Jack and Groundhog (tempting to call him Pete ) are more brotherly.

 

Aster even asks Tooth to look through her old tooth boxes to see if Jack was once human, since Jack has gone into heat almost twenty years too early. Jack admits he doesn't remember anything before waking up at the lake, so either he is older than he remembers and lost the first years, or he really is premature. Possibly a Winter thing? There are no records of the other two winter spirits, Boreas had some but they were kept with the Library of Alexandria (which had a section just for gods)

 

Jack refuses contract consent every year for the next 200 years, Groundhog knows, being his counselor, that it's because Jack has fallen in love with Bunny, who still thinks of Jack as a child.

 

It's also extra weird because Bunny is Jack's doctor, something Aster and Groundhog both bring up. It's not a hard taboo, but it is considered unethical for a healer or counselor who works closely with a patient to be that patient's contract. Because they can influence the patient's decision outside of heat.

 

Bunny talks about it when warning Jack against contracting Pete, which grosses Jack out, and Pete warns Jack when he figures out Jacks feelings.

 

But until Bunny knows how to help Jack he can't request a different healer.

 

So 200 years of Jack deleriously confessing to Bunny in his heat and Bunny going "yes yes, here, have a tranquilizer" because you don't have sex with a drunk person, even drunk off phermones and hormones. Bunny is 100% against this.

 

Well 90%

 

He may have had… some..dreamms… And a *ahem* guilty hand in the shower. And other places

 

But he is a solid high 70% against sleeping with Jack

He eventually finds a recipe for a heat suppressent, its basically birth control. It pumps Jack with hormones that makes his body think he's pregnant.

 

Which is fantastic for Jack because Bunny makes it into this really awesome chocolate.

 

Basically Jack takes them when he begins Estrus, and it halts the estrus. So Jack doesn't have to go to the clinic anymore except to get refills. He and Bunny don't see eachother again for 40 years, and when they do its because of Pitch

 

A hell of a reunion

 

Aster stil has no Idea Jack is in love with him, and is very tense about still being VERY attracted to him.

 

And Jack's entire thought process is : I will use this opportunity to seduce you

 

Step one: help the guardians fight Pitch. (Oops, collecting teeth sidetrack, okay well maybe flirt. Oops accidentally started a contest. Oops forgot the fucking coins! Oops woke the dog. Oh hey, i can show Bunny I'm protective. Oops EVERYONE IS NOW ASLEEP?!)

 

Then Sandy is seriously injured and everything turns serious. Not exactly romantic vibes right now.

 

Then the Warren Oh My God Bunny you have the best house ever marry me. Wow eggs, look at your millions of tiny babies. And Sophie, wow Jack gets a glimpse of Paternal Bunny. He's gone. Head over heels.

 

Jack is going to climb this idiot like a tree. No going back, Jack must have this bun for his own. Aster has no idea what's coming.

 

And Aster is trying not to notice how wonderful Jack is with herding eggs or how he studies their paint and talks to them like they're kittens

 

Then he and Bunny take Sophie home together and they stick all these cute eggs around her room

 

And then Jack hears a voice and they follow it, so Bunny is there with him when they confront Pitch and yadda yadda Pitch taunts them with Jack's teeth which would answer ALL their questions but also Pitch now has magical ingredients to control Jack and Bunny is NOT LETTING HIM KEEP THOSE so they chase Pitch through the lair but they get separated and Bunny is back in his Warren without Jack.

 

And he races to the warren to find the others but Easter is ruined and now there's no way to save Jack

 

Except the eggs they left in Sophies room. They rush to protect Sophie, but find Jamie barely clinging to belief. They gather the two up to take to the pole when Pitch attacks. Bunny demands to know where Jack is, and Pitch laughs and say's he's a little broken at the moment.

Pitch taunts Bunny that Jack is trapped in a nightmare living his with worst and oldest fear, and guess whose got the starring role! If you were HOPING to have any sort of RELATIONSHIP with the boy, I'm afraid it's fairly well CRUSHED.

 

But Jack knows its a nightmare, because he knows Bunny, and Bunny would never hurt him.

 

So he fights back, reaching for his magic, even though his staff is gone even though the nightmare is so very real and Bunny's spring powers are melting his ice and Bunny is so much STRONGER than him and it hurtshurtshurts its hard to concentrate but he does and he pelts nightmareBunny with a snowball and Bunny looks so dumbfounded that Jack laughs and Bunny is angry and chasing him but now its just like all the times before, now its a GAME and suddenly the nightmare Bunny looks more like the real Bunny and this time when he is caught its because Jack allows it and they tumble down a snowhill.

 

And when they land Bunny is on top but its different, its okay, and Jack smiles and says he's not giving up, he's going to confess and tell him how he really feels. And dream Bunny asks how he really feels and Jack kisses him on the nose and says "thats for the real Bunny to know."

 

Then he wakes up, and the nightmare sand that was smothering him in that terrible dream is gold and the cage is coated in ice. The poor fairies in the cages next to him are shivering but he smiles at them and tells them he'll get them out. He breaks out of his cage and using his new golden nightmare horses flies over to the other cages, unlocking them and helping the fairies down.

 

They all rush to the tooth boxes, desperate to renew memories of the guardians. Jack tells the dreamsand to go to the kids, save as many from Pitch as they can, and it does, bringing dreams to as many children as it can. Soon the streets of Burgess are lined with children, woken from their nightmares by thoughts of the guardians. They see the fight from their windows, from their yards and rooftops. They rush to the city park to help.

 

Jamie's friends rush to save him and his sister from the nightmares, and as they reach him, covering him and Sophie, as soon as the horses hooves touch them they burst into gold.

 

North, feeling renewed tosses his snowglobes and with the yeti and elves streaming out comes Sandy!

 

They fight and they win, the kids, delirious on their victory, start a snowball fight which reminds Aster that Jack is still missing. They chase Pitch into the forest, who runs into Jack at the lake, taking him hostage.

 

Pitch reminds them that there will always be fear, that fear is what keeps niave, trusting, STUPID boys like Jack safe from monsters. Tell me Jack, when you see your once precious Easter Bunny do you feel safe?

 

And Jack backward headbutts him in the face and says "absolutely"

 

And Pitch is furious, he thought for sure the boy would be broken.

 

His nose and mouth are streaming blood, and he crabwalks backwards

 

He sees movement in the shadows and smiles. He can't reach Jack but he can sow doubt in the rabbit.

 

Tell me Jack, if you don't fear him, what are THEY doing here?

 

And the guardians turn to the horses in the shadows. They step forward into the Moon light, and Pitch is agast to see his glorious nightmares are now blue eyed dreamsand unicorns.

 

They rear up and charge after the fleeing Pitch.

 

Jack jokes that they'll "have to deal with THAT eventually."

 

Sandy floats up to him with a squinty eye, then smirks and shakes his head like "what am I going to do with you"

 

Then Bunny is jumphugging Jack, excited and worried and so very happy.

 

He then shoves Jack at arms length and gives him a lookover, "are you hurt? Tell me where you're hurt"

 

And Jack laughs, his heart is so full its acheing and he feels like crying because theyre all safe and says he's not hurt, he's fine, are any of you hurt?

 

North laughs, saying THEY ARE GUARDIANS, this was childsplay. There was not even any real bloodshed.

 

Which Tooth informs is because she forgot her swords at home

 

Now Bunny suddenly gets super awkwards, keeping Jack at a personal bubble distance, which is fine, Jack can wait for the before credits kiss.

 

Bunny suggests they get the anklebiters home before they pass out and noone can find where they live. Jack is wowed, half the town of kids is there. A few are waving from windows and rooftops.

 

After they tuck everyone in, with Bunny and Jack meeting up back in Sophies room Jack finds the last googie neither sibling noticed on Jamies desk next to his drawings of the sleding incident.

 

On it is painted a winter scene with Jamie on his sled, only Jack is flying beside him.

 

Bunny rubs his kneck and admits that he felt that since Jack helped Bunny with Sophie he'd help Jack. It wasn't right, Jack not having believers.

 

Jack starts crying, and Aster is freaking out SHITSHITSHITIFUCKEDUP

 

Then Jack sets the googie back down and grabs Bunny to kiss him HARD

 

And thats how Bunny helped Jamie believe in Jack Frost

 

(Because lowkey roleswitch au If you didn't notice)

 

And North BuRSTS into the room just like he did during the toothhunt, and Abby wakes up AGAIN and comes bolting up the stairs and Bunny taps open a hole Grabs jack and nopes the fuck out of there

 

Bye mate!

 

Jack howls with laughter.

 

North is left with a barking dog and panicking yeti. They open a portal but Abby follows them through and now she's at the pole And chasing the elves, who made her a sweater and adore her and refuse to give her back.  
She has a doggy door portal.Sophie once went through it. Oops. like narnia but with a dogdoor, the elves sneak the kids through without anyone knowing. the kids basically have free run of the workshop.

 

(The yeti see them but adore them and so don't tell the Guardians)

 

Meanwhile, backing up, Jack and Bunny are safely in the warren. Broken eggs everywhere, Jack is shocked, and turns to Bunny says he's so sorry, its all his fault for being lured by Pitch.

 

Bunny reassures him that they BOTH fell for the trap, and its not like they could let Pitch keep his teeth, speaking of which he pulls them out of his bandolier.

 

He tells Jack Tooth can help him get his memories back.

 

Jack says that would be nice, but it can wait, everything he needs is right here, and everything he wants is in the future.

 

Bunny looks at their joined hands and coughs, pulling back. Apologizing. When Jack asks why, he explains that he knows what type of nightmare Pitch gave him, and he understands if Jack needs space.

 

Jack puts his hands on Asters forearms and says "look at me. Do you know how I was able to break free? Because I knew, I KNEW, you would NEVER hurt me.

 

Then he kisses Bunny's nose, just like in the dream, and says "I love you."

 

And Aster clutches Jack to him and cries.


End file.
